You Make Me Feel
by Charlie Aome
Summary: SEQUEL: To Good Girls Go Bad    It's 6 months later and our favorite couple is about to meet up on the dance floor for another adventure.    This can be a stand alone fic I think, but if you get curious check out the first one.  It's a fun time :


**La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>**

_Caritas – 6 months later…_

Buffy, Faith, and Cordy walked into the club with their heads held high. For Buffy, it was a celebration. She'd turned her life around in the past six months since she'd gotten her confidence back. After her awful break up with Angel, she'd felt lost and bereft, but one night out at Caritas had changed all that, and now she was back to celebrate her success.

In the past six months, she had started her own business as a photographer and become widely popular around the LA area. Angel used to call Buffy's love of photography a 'frilly hobby,' always dismissing her passion for the art. Now, there was a gallery completely dedicated to her work, and she couldn't be prouder of all she'd accomplished.

So tonight was a celebration! A celebration of Buffy's freedom from the doom and gloom that had shrouded her after the break up, and of the wild success and praise she'd received from her first show. And if a bleached blonde she'd been dreaming about since she'd last seen him at Caritas happened by then who was she to ignore fate?

Buffy and her two best girlfriends found a small round table in the corner to put their jackets and purses on. Taking off her silver beaded jacket, Buffy revealed a one shoulder shimmering black metallic dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways. Strappy black heels encased her delicate feet, and made her legs look fantastic.

Faith and Cordy smiled in appreciation of Buffy's wardrobe choice. Faith was in one of her usual low-cut outfits, and Cordy looked dressed to the nines in a strapless copper-colored dress that fell a little higher than mid-thigh. The gladiator pumps she had on made her look fierce and confident as all three girls headed towards the dance floor.

**Girl I've been all over the world  
>Looking for you<br>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
>And you're overdue<strong>

Spike was sitting in his usual corner with Gunn and Lindsey on either side of him. His back was to the wall and he was sullenly sipping at his beer. Spike had become a regular at Caritas over the past six months. Always at the same table overlooking the dance floor, and always with the same sour look on his face. He never danced anymore. He couldn't. His partner was missing. After dancing with that spitfire six months back, Spike could think of nothing else.

He looked up as song came on that sounded familiar though he'd never heard it before. Oddly enough, it made him smile. Spike's change in demeanor caught his friends' attention. Lindsey and Gunn had been the ones to pull the short straws that night. It was their turn to watch over Spike and make sure he stayed out of trouble. Try as they might, his mates did the best they could, but he wasn't really helping himself by picking fights with everyone and being moody for months on end. Right now though, he looked different, almost happy. They looked around the room searching for the source of Spike's new mood, but found nothing.

They looked to their friend, hoping for a clue, when Spike said, "Tonight's the night. She's goin' to be here. Can feel it."

Both Gunn and Lindsey rolled their eyes at their friend, but looked at each other and shrugged. At least he was in a better mood than usual.

**And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
>In that bright white noise<strong>

Buffy was dancing to the beat, lost in the music, when a song came on that sent tingles through her body. The singer's voice sounded familiar, but she'd never heard the song before. It reminded her of the last time she'd been at Caritas dancing with Spike. She'd been dreaming of him for months. What it would be like to see him again. Talk with him. Dance with him.

She closed her eyes as the memory of that night flitted across her mind. She remembered the feel of his body against hers, and his strong hands as they caressed her skin. Buffy shivered at the thought of him touching her that way again. She sighed wistfully as she continued to dance to the music. Still, the song brought a smile to her face as it reminded her of her dance with Spike.

**What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be**

Spike was actively looking around the dance floor for his golden goddess. He knew that tonight was the night. He could feel it bone deep that he was going to find his girl. He scanned through the dancing mob in front of him diligently, hoping for a glimpse of the lithe blonde he'd been dreaming about.

The song had given him so much hope that he would find her tonight. Invigorated, he pushed away from the table, and stalked towards the dance floor. Lindsey and Gunn raced after him hoping that he wasn't about to get into anything stupid. They really weren't in the mood to get beaten up trying to save their friend's ass.

Spike had only taken a few steps onto the floor before he saw her. His eyes lit up as he saw his dream girl dancing with a blissful smile upon her face. Her eyes were closed as she swayed to the beat, swiveling her hypnotic hips which called to him to join her. This tiny girl had invaded his thoughts for so long, and now she was only a few steps away.

Spike didn't waste another moment thinking about 'what if' as he stormed across the floor. The room parted for him and he zeroed in on his prize.

**Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like**

Buffy smiled as the female singer took over the song again. It was like she could _feel_ the lyrics as she listened to the voice sing. Last time she was at Caritas, Buffy was brazen and bold. She'd broken away from her comfort zone and done something completely crazy and spontaneous. Now that she was back, this time more successful and in control of herself, Buffy felt that rush again. She was feeling revitalized by the music.

While Buffy was secretly hoping that Spike would show up tonight, she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist from behind. At first, she was startled at suddenly swaying to the beat with a stranger feeling only his hands, but then he pressed his body up against hers and a smile bloomed across her face that lit up the whole room.

'_I'd know that body anywhere_,' Buffy thought as she laid her hands over his where they were circled around her waist. Buffy pressed her body tightly against his as they moved to the music. She couldn't believe that she'd just left him here all those months ago, and without even telling him her name!

This man, who she barely even knew, made her feel things she didn't even know she could. It was this man that gave her confidence back to her. She owed him so much and he didn't even know it. Rather than ruin the moment with words, Buffy just continued to press her body against his and decided to thank him in her own way. Boy was he in for a surprise!

**You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You, you make me feel that**

Spike couldn't believe he'd finally found her after months of endlessly searching and waiting. He had completely changed after she'd blipped in and out of his life in that brief moment at the club. Before, he was a use 'em and lose 'em type of guy, but ever since his dance with this woman, she was all he could think about. She was gorgeous, fiery, and so full of life thay he couldn't help but want her. After tasting the lusciousness of her mouth, no other woman was good enough for him. Just her. Only her.

Spike spun her around so that they could look at each other face to face. Blue clashed with green as a storm of emotions raged through both their eyes. Intense lust. Need. Longing. A mischievous glint in the sea-green eyes made Spike's mouth water. Buffy leaned in and pressed her lips to his ear and whispered, "You make me feel so naughty." Buffy pulled away from him then and gave Spike a saucy wink before she turned herself around again and pressed her back to him, dancing seductively.

**Get a little closer to me girl  
>And you'll understand<br>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
>Well, then I'm your man<strong>

Spike could barely move after the vixen whispered in his ear. He was so hard he could barely think straight. He grasped her waist tighter as she wriggled her ass against his raging erection.

He had to do something drastic. He couldn't let her get away this time.

When the woman in his arms released her grip on his hands he took quick advantage of the freedom. He plunged his hands into her long blonde tresses turning her face around to his and kissed her with all the power and longing that'd been pent up inside him.

At the first taste of her mouth Spike moaned. He couldn't help it. He'd been dreaming of this girl for so long and now she was finally here with him. Kissing him. Touching him. He couldn't take much more as he ground his erection into her.

**And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
>In that bright white noise<strong>

Buffy was lost in the blissful taste of Spike. He was running his hands all through her hair as he plundered her mouth. She was enjoying herself so much she didn't even care that she was ignoring her friends or in public view of the whole club. All that mattered was that she was back in his arms and dancing with him. Kissing him. Touching him.

**What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be**

This is what she'd been missing. After months of establishing herself in the photography world, what Buffy found she was missing was someone to share it with. She was incredibly happy with her success, but being in Spike's arms made her feel complete. She felt this indescribable chemistry with a man she barely knew. What she did know, was that this was not the end. As she continued to kiss him with a passion best left in the bedroom, Buffy envisioned a possible future with this man.

This is what he'd been missing. After months of searching for her, Spike finally felt whole. He'd been dreaming of her night after night, coming to Caritas, all in the hopes of finding the girl who'd stolen his heart without him even knowing it. As he massaged her tongue with his he vowed to himself that he wouldn't let her get away this time, at least not without a name or number.

**Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like**

The couple broke apart when oxygen became necessary. Buffy rested her head against his chest as they both labored to get their breath back. Spike unconsciously rubbed her head in a soothing manner, continuing to run his fingers through her hair.

Gunn, Lindsey, Faith, and Cordy all stared at their friends' odd behavior. First the couple was practically having sex right on the dance floor, then they were making out like teenagers, and now in the middle of a club they were cuddled into each other swaying slightly. The four of them sized each other up quickly then shrugged as they paired off. Gunn and Faith went over to another part of the dance floor to get their groove on while Cordy and Lindsey went back to the girls' table.

**Ooh  
>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<br>Take you 'round the world  
>You know I like it loud<br>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like**

The two blondes had finally gotten their hormones and breathing under control as they swayed lightly to the pumping beat. While everyone around them was grinding up on one another, Spike and Buffy were lost in their own little world, blissfully happy to be together again.

It finally occurred to Spike that the he still didn't know the girl's name. He nudged her head away from his chest so he could look at her. She looked up at him drowsily as he leaned towards her ear to ask her, "What's your name, luv?"

Buffy smiled up at him with a sleepy, happy look. She lifted up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Buffy." Then she pulled away and giggled at the confusion on his face. That was a common reaction when people heard her name. She leaned up to his ear again and said, "It's real. My mom's kind of a hippie."

When she looked at him a second time he still looked confused. He leaned into her ear and asked, "Seriously?"

Buffy giggled and smiled at him nodding.

Weird name or not, Spike was in heaven. He finally knew her name, she was still in his arms, and he couldn't have been happier.

**You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<strong>

Buffy and Spike continued to dance as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Even though the song had a fast, erratic beat, the couple couldn't help but sway slowly together as they rolled their hips in parallel motions. Spike brushed his hands delicately down her arms as she wrapped them around his neck.

She was so lost in his eyes she completely forgot about her friends. Regretfully, she broke their connected gaze to search for the girls in the crowd. She found Faith grinding up on some guy, and after a little effort found Cordy talking animatedly to a guy she was sitting with at their table. Buffy turned back to Spike with a smile, knowing her friends were taken care of.

**Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Let the lights drop  
>Let the lights drop<br>Make my world stop  
>Make my world stop<strong> 

As the song began to wind down to its conclusion, Spike and Buffy picked up their pace. The chemistry between them was palpable and they channeled that into their dancing. Pressed together closely they ground to the beat, making everyone shimmy and sway count.

Buffy knew this couldn't last. It was too intense. She had to create some space between them before she did something she regretted. She didn't want this to be the end, but she knew it had to be the end for tonight before she became another one of his one night stands. Decision made, Buffy was glad she was prepared just in case she saw him again.

Buffy unwound her hands from around his neck. She smiled up at him as they both stopped dancing. She reached into her bra and pulled out a small white rectangle. Then she rose up on her tiptoes again and gave Spike one last gentle kiss as she slipped the card into the back pocket of his jeans.

As the song played its last replay of the chorus, Spike watched as Buffy walked away from him again. He stood there dumbfounded, unable to believe his bad luck. How was it possible that with the intense chemistry they had she could just leave him there? It was unfathomable!

As she disappeared into the crowd, Spike reached into his back pocket to see what she'd put there. He pulled out the business card and read her name and phone number on it. On the back she had written in a girly scrawl "Call me."

Spike felt as if he could explode with happiness as Lindsey and Gunn met up with him on the dance floor. They looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" Gunn shouted, to be heard over the pounding bass of the music.

Spike smirked at them as he showed off the card she'd left him with. His smirk softened into a smile as he thought about her and made plans in his head about asking her out. '_Make my world stop, indeed_,' his inner William noted.

Spike exited the club with his friends walking on cloud nine, enthusiastic about what the future would bring.

**La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<strong>


End file.
